Behind These Eyes
by Salem Navy
Summary: It was his favorite bar and her being there gave him even more things to love about Angelina's. COMPLETE
1. Angelina's

**Title: Behind These Eyes**

**Rating: PG-13... sexual suggestions**

**Pairing: Tate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, unfortunately. Although DPB has done a good job... I could do better. Especially with the whole Sasha situation.**

**Disclaimer 2: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" was written by Kelly Clarkson, Martin Sandberg and Lukasz Gottwald... so in case you haven't noticed, I don't own it either.**

**Disclaimer 3: I also don't own Ashlee Simpson, her songs or any other famous person, place or thing that may be mentioned in my story.**

**Disclaimer 4: I would like to thank myself for allowing myself to use myself's creation, Angelina's. Wow... that sentence made WAY more sense in my head. In case you haven't noticed, that happens to me a lot.**

**Listening to my Kelly Clarkson CD brought all kinds of thoughts into my head... this story is one of them. Although, I may have tweeked it a little bit for my readers entertainment.**

**Love you guys! Please read and review.

* * *

**

Tony walked into his favorite bar, Angelina's, and wasn't surprised to see that as usual, business was booming. Angelina's wasn't just a regular bar. It was almost like a kareoke bar, but you had to 'reserve your spot' so to speak. You couldn't just walk up and grab the mike without speaking to Angelina first. Less chaos that way. Being the type of bar it was, there normally were quite a few people Always watching others sing and cheering them along, despite the amount of talent that they had. It was a pretty decent place. Angelina had made sure of that, giving anyone who really wanted to, the chance to sing a song... that they knew by heart. Unable to afford the extra TV's and kareoke CD's, they were stuck memorizing songs. Angelina's had turned into a place of character instead of just, bad singing.

It was pretty loud right now though because people weren't being blown away by a woman's voice, butmore of how much skin she was showing. Tony figured that if it was allowed, her shirt would be off in a split-second. Unfortunately, you didn't have to be a good singer to make the stage. Taking a step closer to the stage, he saw who this woman was... an ex-girlfriend of his, Maria. Actually, she was more like a fling or one night stand. He had picked her up here so, no doubt, this is where she returns to find another shallow guy who will throw her on their bed.

"Hey Matt!" Tony yelled as he walked over and sat down at the bar. Being a regular, he knew basically everyone that worked at Angelina's... including Angelina. The two of them had hooked up a few times, but they both knew that their were no feelings there. They were just friends... friends with benifits. "Where is Angelina?" Hard day at work, he needed someone tonight.

"Mingling with the crowd tonight. Put me and Chief on bar duty," Matt replied, pointing to Chiefer down at the other end of the bar.

"Mingling? Angelina?" Tony questioned, almost shocked. "Never before has she mingled."

"You know what I mean Tony. She has some new performers and they always need encouragement."

"Right Matt. Didn't mean to upset you big guy. Can I get a beer?"

"No problem." Matt handed Tony a beer and turned to a drunk a few stools down.

Tony listened, unimpressed as a tall blonde belted out Ashlee Simpson's, La La. Which had turned into one of the most annoying songs on the face of the planet since he had heard it a million times, being sung by talentless women... and men. Talk about scary.

After the torture of a few more bad singers and the not so much torture of some good ones, Tony heard a familiar voice.

"This is 'Behind These Hazel Eyes', by: Kelly Clarkson." _God that voice, so familiar._ But there were too many people in his way to see her face. He tried to push his way through the crowd.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything it felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on."

Tony made his way to the front of the crowd, just in time for the chorus. He stood for a moment in shock as he listened to Kate sing. Her voice mesmerizing. She must have been sick that day in the shower because this... it was like an angel was singing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes."

It was like the song reached it's end to quickly. Before he knew it, Kate was in the last verse and almost done with one of the most amazing performances he had ever seen at Angelina's.

"Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Just seeing you it kills me now

No I don't cry

On the outside anymore

Anymore."

Wow. It was perfect.

"Here I am

Once again..."

Better than perfect, but what was better than perfect? Kate... that's what. He couldn't think of words. Was this how she really felt?

"Behind these hazel eyes."

Never before had there been a greater reaction at Angelina's. For the first time in what seemed like... ever... the crowd clapped because of the voice, not the body. Although, Kate's body was rockin' that night. He had to catch her before she left or before Angelina had the chance to show her to some shallow guy. Wait, what was he? Did he want Kate to sleep with or to love?

It didn't matter. Tony rushed to the back rooms, in hopes of finding Kate. For once he saw her for who she really was... not just his beautiful co-worker that he flirted with and taunted 24/7, but the amazing woman that she was.

He had searched every room in the back and found nothing. How was it that when you wanted something so much, it always seemed to get away? Giving up his search, Tony began to return to the bar to grab another beer..

"Oh, excuse me," a woman said as Tony ran into her. "Tony?"

"Kate?" _Thank you lord._ "Hi."

"Hi," Kate said, blushing slightly. She felt half naked in front of Tony. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to just run into him like this.

He saw the sweat dripping off of her skin. Her tan stomach, glistening in the lights. Her jeans fitted her perfectly and her top hugged her in all the right places, leaving her abs in view. Although her hair was slightly tangled and in her face, to Tony, it seemed perfect.

"Come here often?"

"Funny DiNozzo. Really. I know you saw."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you hadn't, you wouldn't be smirking at me like that."

"Me... smirk? Hilarious Kate. Maybe you should take up comedy as well." _Nice Tony._ Bring back all that bantering that occurs at work._ Can't you just be charming AND polite? _Trying again to lighten the mood, Tony asked Kate if she wanted to go sit and maybe have a few drinks.

"Why not Tony. I came to have a good time. Who better to have a good time with then my good friend, Anthony DiNozzo?"


	2. Dance With Me

"So you really broke your nose when you were eleven by... falling off a slide?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Tony took a sip of his beer.

"It isn't now that I think about it. I mean, you are extremely clumsy," Kate laughed, holding her drink in her hand.

"Wow Kate. I never really pictured you as a 'Sex On The Beach' kinda girl."

"What! Tony, what are you talking about?"

"Your drink... duh!"

Kate laughed slightly. "Funny Tony, but it isn't going to help change the subject and diverge me from the fact that you are clumsy."

"Clumsy? Want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead," Kate said.

"Come on then." Tony held out his hand. "Dance with me."

"To this?" Kate questioned. No one usually sang after twelve. Angelina had turned on the stereo and out of the speakers blared some fast rap song that Tony had never heard of.

"Yeah. Why not? You scared?"

Tony knew Kate couldn't resist a dare. "Bring it on Anthony," Kate laughed as Tony pulled her out onto the floor.

The beat of the music put them in tune with each other as they danced around the floor. Not only was Kate an amazing singer, but she had moves that J Lo couldn't pull off... okay maybe she could.

At first they kept their distance, reminding themselves that they were colleagues as well as friends and that if they didn't behave Gibbs would know. They didn't know how he would know, but he would.

Finally, loosening up a little more they began to dance closer together and even on each other a little. Kate turned so her back was leaning into Tony and making a very daring move, he ran his hands along her stomach, pushing them slightly closer together. The heat of the room sky-rocketed as the duo ignored the others around them and just had fun... together. A huge smile was plastered on both of their faces and stayed there until the song ended.

"Well that was fun," Tony said. He could kind of feel the ackwardness between them, but he felt something else there to. Want. Desire. From just him. Maybe Kate too. No. Just him. Or not. "Back to our seats?" Tony asked, holding his hand in the direction of their table.

Kate began to walk back to their stools and as she did, Tony noticed even more just how perfect those pants fit and just how perfect Kate walked and just how perfect she was. He wanted her more then anything and the sweat glittering on her bare stomach and arms, made it even harder to resist temptation.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kate inquired nonchalantly. Apparently unaffected by the recent events.

"I just picked it up I guess. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I will never tell."

"Why is that?"

"Kinda personal slash embarrassing."

"Come on Kate. I told you just how clumsy I was as a kid."

"Strip-tease Tony."

"You were a stripper?" Tony sounded utterly shocked.

"No you idiot. It is like aerobics, just sexier."

"Do you actually get naked?"

"Oh God Tony! Why did I tell you that?" Kate seemed slightly aggravated, but even more amused.

"Because you trust me," Tony said, more serious this time. "Do you trust me?"

Kate thought for a minute. "Yeah... I do." As she said that, a slow song began to play.

"You know, if that fast song wasn't enough to prove how un-clumsy I am, can I have a second chance?"

"Don't worry Tony. You have proven yourself worthy."

"Come on Kate. Scared?"

"Again? You use the dare line. Alright, lets go."

Tony once again, pulled her onto the floor. One hand wrapped gently around her waist as the other held her hand. Kate's arm draped lightly over his shoulder and just like that, they began to dance.

They didn't look into each other's eyes or barely even glance at each, but once Kate finally had the guts to look at Tony... they stayed that way.Gazing into each other's eyes.

Getting more comfortable with the position they were in, Kate rested her head on his chest and immediately, they began dancing to the rythm of his heart beating. Taking another chance, Kate laced her fingers in Tony's hand.


	3. Slow Fulfillment

Digging through his pocket, it took him a minute to pull out the keys and get through the door, but as soon as his hands were free again, they were all over her. Roaming over every inch of her body, exploring every single inch of skin. It was like discovering something new and not wanting to forget a single part of it.

Kate's body was pressed between him and the wall as his hands left no part of her untouched. His lips settled on her neck, causing her to squirm slightly and want him even more. Never in her two years at NCIS had she wanted Tony this much. Sure she had wanted him, but wanting him like this was almost unbearable. "Tony," she gasped into the darkness as he kissed her shoulders.

He held her arms over her head for a moment and kissed her lips passionately, tracing his tongue along the recesses of her mouth. He slowly began to slide her shirt up and bring it over the top of her arms, throwing it recklessly on the floor. Not caring about a single thing in the world except for Caitlin Todd. "You are amazing," he whispered into her hair.

"Tony," Kate said, stopping him. "Is this right?"

Standing for a minute, looking like a wounded puppy, he thought things through his mind. _We both have feelings for each other, we are responsible adults, we trust each other, we are in my house, we are in my living room... there is the problem._ "No Kate. It isn't." She looked disappointed for a moment, but then he lifted her off of the floor and carried her to his room.

Laying her down on his bed, he whispered into her ear, "Now it is right." He took his time now. Everything he did, he did it slow. Unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off of her gorgeous legs, kissing her across her collar bone and leaving a mark on her neck... all slow.

Kate sat up and pulled his shirt off of him and then began to kiss his stomach and chest. The body that this man was hiding... wow!

Together they tortured each other with little games of teasing and caressing, but not diving in just yet. They both wanted it so badly, but they both wanted it to be the right thing.

As Tony was kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time, she begged him to go further. Take the plunge for both of them. "I want this Tony. I need this," Kate pleaded. Always giving in to a damsel in distress, Tony fulfilled both of their wishes.

* * *

Kate rolled over to see the sun shining through the window and the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on lying next to her. Last night wasn't just about sex, but it was also about fulfillment. She felt fullfilled alright. It had been the most amazing night of her life and it wouldn't be until later that it became the most important night of her life.

* * *

**This story didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but it works. After I finish my two other stories, I sorta have an idea for a sequel. But I am not going to promise anything because I promised one for Facial Features and sorry to say... it still hasn't happened.**

**COMPLETE**


End file.
